1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording media are required to have various physical properties such as fixing properties of ink, clearness of images, and ozone resistance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-254430 proposes a technology relating to a recording medium containing a composite compound prepared by a reaction of a silane coupling agent having an amino group and a zirconium compound and thereby reducing blurring in an image stored under a high temperature and high humidity environment as well as enhancing ozone resistance of the image.